


Р., Дж. и все-все-все

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: миди от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Любой шекспировский сюжет настолько известен, что единственная возможность им заинтересовать - рассказать снова. Еще раз. И еще. Столько, сколько потребуется для лучшего понимания сути.





	Р., Дж. и все-все-все

Пролог

 

ХОР:  
Две равно уважаемых семьи  
В Вероне, где встречают нас событья,  
Ведут междоусобные бои  
И не хотят унять кровопролитья.  
Друг друга…

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
…Стоп!

ХОР (после небольшой запинки):  
Друг друга любят дети главарей,  
Но им судьба подстраивает козни…

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
Тайм-аут! Эй!  
Довольно этой розни!  
Уже полтыщи лет мы знаем сей рассказ:  
Ромео – лох, Джульетту он не спас;  
На кладбище они совместно удавились,  
А после семьи их в печали удалились.  
Поверьте – не история, а мука,  
А в вашем пересказе – просто скука.

ХОР (в замешательстве, шокировано и возмущенно):  
Помилостивей к слабостям пера —  
Их сгладить постарается игра!

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
А вот об этом, сударь, поподробней. Неужто станет мир беззлобней, когда любовь сорвет с крючка двух соучастников смертоубийства? Где смысл, что дочка Капулетти, Монтекки став, торжественно помёрла? Она же просто нос утерла, Всем сестрам и подружкам, которые остались в девичьих спальнях коротать свой век, так и не прогулявшись на балконы… Конечно, страсть сметает все препоны, но в чем же смысл? Какая тут мораль? Люби, не слушайся, отцов не почитай, но не забудь потом сойти в могилу?

ХОР (иронично):  
Синьор, вы рифму не забыли ль?

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
Мне рифм достаточно до самых помидор,  
Долгонько только ими я питался.  
Но здесь, сейчас, я разума набрался,  
И требую переписать здесь всё!  
Верону – к черту! Подумаешь, Верона,  
Есть города побольше и поменьше,  
Самара та же, где полно невест.  
Побольше обоснуя вражде кровавой, чтобы стал понятен мотив, войны ход и возможный бонус тех двух семейств. Зачем-то же ведь бьются? Зачем-то льется кровь по узким мостовым? Так расскажите предысторию в деталях! 

ХОР (иронично):  
И о героях, о больших и малых?

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (воодушевленно):  
… Вот именно! Откуда есть Парис? Зачем он был назначен девице Капулетти в женихи? Как он пережил, бедняга, эти дрязги? А Розалина? Девушка в расстройстве, полном, что же за судьба жестокая: ей воздыхатель изменил, потом сбежал, потом вообще вдруг умер! Что делать ей? Утешиться ей с кем? Быть может, продолжать нам стоит представленье, и в части будущей сыграть Париса с Розалиной единенье?

Хор смеется. 

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (упрямо и не сдаваясь):  
Воображенье – пес дворовый; бери его на сворку, да не отпускай. Не уследишь – так бешенством сгоришь; а воспитаешь – долго будешь сыт, покуда песик фазанят и кроликов таскает! История Ромео и Джульетты – скучнее порванных чулок, а мир меняется и требует тревог! Нужны нам горы и волшебный лес! Зачем Шекспир в Италию полез? И дальше, чем балкон, не удалялся? Пусть будет в повести простор и мир загробный, где закат алеет; а всем известный страстный разговор пусть щеки изнутри нагреет, греховных мыслей вызвав хоровод!

ХОР:  
Советую вам, сударь, охладиться. Попить водички, в море утопиться: на выбор, как угодно. История Ромео и Джульетты сердца печалит, возвышает дух! Коль молодость доверит ей свой слух, поймет, в чем благость чувств, в чем злато меры. Увидит, как пустые лицемеры павлинами вышагивают ровно, как добродетель движется достойно. Над вами же я просто посмеюсь. 

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
Как бы не так! Не отступлюсь! Не сдамся! А пьесу я перепишу! Увидите: нет повести прекрасней, чем о Ромео, Джулии и их совместном счастье!

Акт 1.  
Ромео, Джульетта и семейные ценности

Сцена 1.

 

Где-то не в Вероне, а другом городе. Покои семейства Монтекки. Входит синьор Монтекки-старший*, в полосатом нижнем белье, одном чулке и растоптанных башмаках; зевает и почесывается. В его руках жезл семейной власти**.  
(* - в роли старшего Монтекки – известный в Московии актер сэр Борис Клюев; ** - жезл семейной власти выполнен в виде пульта от телевизора). 

МОНТЕККИ:  
Жена! Ты знаешь, что за шум под окнами с утра?

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (показывается из кухни):  
Сосед наш, Капулетти, вчера нашел костыль.

МОНТЕККИ:  
И что костыль? Зачем ему костыль? Как будто он ему поможет! Ему вторая голова нужна, а вовсе не костыль! Нормальная, но разве может Капулетти нормальной вещью вдруг разжиться?

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (не показываясь, из кухни):  
Не знаю, врать не буду, что от соседей слышала, то вслух и говорю: нашел сосед костыль, а чей – не знает; на радостях созвал друзей и объявил награду, за поиски хромого беса, который палку второпях забыл. И до утра дружки те щедрость Капулетти прославляли, а на рассвете же хозяин объявился. Костыль забрал, дал в ухо Капулетти, и даже кошку их не пощадил: на хвост пушистый дуре наступил. 

МОНТЕККИ (усаживается на трон, применяет жезл семейной власти по назначению. Радостно посмеивается):  
Ну, дело доброе. Костыль мне только жаль, а так история правдива да славна. 

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (не показываясь, из кухни):  
Что, милый?

МОНТЕККИ:  
Говорю: жена, я голоден! Что ж ты меня не кормишь? Ужели дни считаешь до моей кончины?

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (так же):  
Осталось двадцать пять!

МОНТЕККИ (сердито):  
Всего лишь? Двадцать пять – чего? Надеюсь, лет?  
СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (появляясь из кухни):  
Нет, милый, нет. Лишь двадцать пять пельменей. Их все сварить, или на ужин половину отложить? 

МОНТЕККИ (величаво похлопывает себя по животу):  
Вари их все. На месте разберемся, поместятся иль нет. 

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
Но как же так? Ведь тогда придется на рынок мне идти, капустой запасаться, гусей ловить, да шеи им крутить, картошечки мешочек прихватить, да, может быть, окороков пуд слямзить… Быть может, творожку? Сметанки сверху дам!

МОНТЕККИ (сердито):  
Тебе бы по рогам! Сказал – пельмени! А она – «творог»! Что за диеты мерзостной урок?

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
Ша, милый, не кричи, получишь ты еду. Пока я хлопочу, ты б натянул портки какие, что ли…

МОНТЕККИ:  
А так чего? Я в доме у себя! Нужна для кожи воля!  
СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
Но дети же придут!

МОНТЕККИ (используя жезл семейной власти по назначению):  
И что? Я что, побитый зеленью грейпфрут, чтоб прятаться? Сижу и новости смотрю, и жду, когда законная жена мне даст пожрать! А она кудахчет…

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (скрывается в кухне):  
Тьфу на тебя!.. 

МОНТЕККИ:  
Тьфу-тьфу в ответ три раза! (щелкая жезлом) Где же тут футбол? Играет в Лондоне мой клуб неугомонный, а я в Самаре мерзостной торчу… И только на соседа зуб точу. Костыль, он, видите ли, отыскал… И потчевал друзей… Но не меня! Три раза! Целых раза три он перфоратор занимал, но чтоб меня, своего, родного соседушку Монтекки, на пирушечку позвать, чекушечку налить, дать лишнее кольцо колбаски!... Тьфу! Нет, он только кошку на ночь выпускает, а та орет на крыше в поисках кота. И наши проиграли! Да что же жизнь не та! (сердито выключает телевизор). Жена! Давай мой длинный меч! Пойду порядок в мире наводить!

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (из кухни, не показываясь):  
Какой твой меч? Давно уж заржавел. Он в гараже к покрышкам прикипел. 

МОНТЕККИ:  
Сказал – давай мой меч! 

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
А может, помело?

МОНТЕККИ (почесывая затылок):  
Сгодится и оно. Но ручку – подлиннее!

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (показывается из кухни с веником):  
Уж дам, что есть. На, милый, подметай! И под диваном пыль смахнуть не забывай! Как же муж достался мне, счастливой! Он грозен, он велик, хозяйственный мой милый! Сейчас скажу Ромео, чтобы брал с отца пример, и будет в их семье…

МОНТЕККИ (сердито):  
Давай не атмосферь! Коль хочется, сама в диваны залезай, подушки поверни, а мне куру зажарь. Придут детишки, всё сожрут… А мне опять страданье. Горьки мои дела, сурово мирозданье…

Сцена 2.

Те же, пельмени, Ромео и Джульетта.

РОМЕО И ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (появляясь в дверях):  
А вот и мы!

МОНТЕККИ (сердито жует пельмени):  
Приперлись…

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (мужу):  
Замолчи! (Ромео) Сынок, как похудел!!! А ты, Джульетта, как всегда, поправилась…

Джульетта всплескивает руками и выразительно смотрит на Ромео. Тот ласково похлопывает ее по плечу.

РОМЕО:  
Джульетточка, ты что! 

МОНТЕККИ (телевизору):  
Едрена вошь…

РОМЕО:  
Дорогая! Мама тебя любит! Тебя она всегда поддержит, приголубит!

МОНТЕККИ (пельменям):  
И если что, земельки сверху кинет… 

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
Ох, дети, проходите! Садись здесь, на папу не смотрите, его штаны украл какой-то вор…

РОМЕО (хихикая):  
Наверно, тот же гадкий мародер, что в прошлый раз стащил его трусы. 

Джульетта, глубоко шокированная прозой жизни, прижмает руку к губам. Синьора Монтекки скрывается в кухне, продолжая размахивать веником; Монтекки с неторопливым достоинством жует пельмени. 

МОНТЕККИ (прожевав):  
Мое – на мне (выразительно поддергивает резинку подштанников). Так спрашиваю вновь: чего приперлись?

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Мы слышать ваш совет хотим. Такое дело, расскажу сейчас: вчера Парис и Розалина у нас в гостях сидели. Одно-второе слово, и они сказали, взяв клятву сей секрет всецело сохранить…

РОМЕО (подхватывает):  
… что Розали вот-вот в шестой раз залетит. 

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (вдохновенно):  
И мы решили…

МОНТЕККИ:  
Не вздумайте!

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (не слыша его):  
Ваш совет спросить: как нам семью планировать в дальнейшем? У нас Гертруда есть, и Донателло с Брутом, есть Майкианджела, хотя я до сих пор и не смирилась с тем, что имя выбирала ей бабуля. Так может, пятый? 

МОНТЕККИ (сердито дожевывая последний пельмень и замахиваясь миской):  
Не вздумайте!

РОМЕО:  
Папа, папа! Нам по-любому нужен пятый шкет; когда мы с Джулечкой секретно поженились, вы с Капулетти как договорились? Что каждый из родителей себя продолжит в наших чадах. Довольно демографии вредить, хотим мы численность семей восстановить, и имена придумывали вы. 

МОНТЕККИ:  
Внучок мой – Брут! (довольно улыбаясь) Он весь в меня! 

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (с тоской во взгляде):  
О, да…

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
А Майкианджелочка – это я! На сорок лет моложе! Такая же резвушка! 

МОНТЕККИ:  
Но весит столько же. Хорошая девчушка… 

РОМЕО (не слушает никого):  
И вот решили мы, что надо еще двух детей нам завести. Однако ж, материнский капитал и ипотека, с других же мыслей – мы их воспитаем, как себя!

МОНТЕККИ И СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (одновременно и одинаково испуганно):  
О-о…

РОМЕО (довольный собой):  
Они пойдут по жизни так, как всегда мечтали мы, – вооружась любовью! Пусть знамя реет с детской головой высоким половодьем чувств!

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Дорогой, нет-нет. Не путай знамя с половодьем, оно над головой. 

РОМЕО:  
Милая, не беспокойся! Представь, как изумится свет, когда вторые Ромочка и Юлька пойдут за ручку в школу первый раз! Какое будет счастье! Гертруда заведет им «инстаграм» и наберут они пять тысяч лайков! Что может быть прекраснее детей?

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (доверчиво смотрит Ромео в глаза и ласково берет его за руку):  
Нет ничего, о мой супруг!

РОМЕО (с обожанием держа Джульетту за руку):  
Ах, женушка моя!

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (на протяжении всей сцены медленной, деревянной походкой выбирающаяся из кухни, падает на Монтекки и тяжело, прерывисто дышит):  
Накапай корвалола…

Сцена 3.

Чуть позже. Монтекки, супруги Капулетти, кошка.  
Монтекки сидит на своем домашнем троне, наконец-то одетый – в трениках и футболке. На животе у него тарелка с бутербродами, в руках – чай в граненом стакане в подстаканнике «За ВДВ*!»  
(* Веронская Дружина Возмездия – добровольное сообщество неравнодушных граждан Вероны с неясными целями, но высокими моральными принципами).  
Супруги Капулетти на диване. Синьор в глубоком тягостном похмелье, синьора Капулетти почесывает кошку, которая пристально и злобно провожает взглядом каждый поедаемый хозяином дома бутерброд). 

МОНТЕККИ:  
Жена! Ты где?

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
Да здесь я, здесь… Укладывала внуков я по телефону.

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ (оживляясь): А я по скайпу им читаю сказки, у Королевы Маб прекрасный сборник вышел. Про кондотьеров, кнехтов, маркитанок, а так же про мосты, про троллей и кусты. Ну и про все, что можно рассказать невинным малышам про секс. Пусть образованными вырастут!

КАПУЛЕТТИ (страдальчески, не отнимая ладони от глаз):  
Пусть.

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
Пусть.

КОШКА:  
Мм-ммр-р-ра-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а…

МОНТЕККИ:  
Египетская сила! «Спокушки» надо было им включить, и просто запереть, авось, уймутся. Не будем тратить время зря, извольте-ка заткнуться. Друзья, нам надо обсудить угрозу, что сошла на наши семьи. Еще двух внуков скоро нам подкинут!

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ (истово):  
Господь, что делать, вразуми! 

МОНТЕККИ:  
Предупреждаю сразу: разменивать дворец на три однушки в ближнем забугорье извольте сами! Это без меня! Пусть дети-внуки как бы нам родня, заботиться о них уже нет мочи! Возьму, пожалуй, Брута, а остальные пусть идут под стол! Они рожают – нам воспитывать? (саркастически) Прико-о-ол! Но дальше – без меня!

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ (теребит мужа):  
Любимый, что нам делать? Милая Гертруда уже сжевала сумочки мои, а Донни-карапуз недавно взял кредит, чтоб задонатить в Вахе! Не знаю, что это, но жить я буду в страхе, коль выдадут еще детей нам в выходные!

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (язвительно):  
Пожалуйста, родные, мы заберем на дачу всех. Майкианджелочка там будет загорать, а остальные – тлю с клубники собирать. 

МОНТЕККИ:  
Не дам! Должна быть тля, ведь так экологичней! Откуда чадам, к городу привычным, узнать природы многоликий гнев? Вот только что-нибудь живое съев! И пусть бегут по лужам неуклюже, в сортир, а там домой, к родителям, пока я не скормил им что похуже! Жена! Так где кура?!

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ (наблюдая, как синьора Монтекки подхватилась и дробной рысью поспешила на кухню, язвительно):  
Всё так же бережете печень?

МОНТЕККИ:  
Вас не спросил, прелестное созданье. У вас есть муж, его и кушайте, храня почтительно молчанье. 

КОШКА:  
Мм-ммр-р-р-я-я-я-я-я!

МОНТЕККИ (бросает в нее остатком бутерброда):  
И ты заткнись, тварюга.

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ (мужу):  
И ты позволишь обращаться так со мной?  
Какой-то хам, небритый и бухой!  
Изысканность где, вежливость, манеры?

МОНТЕККИ (посмеиваясь):  
Еще спроси, где бабуин половозрелый?

КОШКА (заинтересованно):  
М-м-мя?

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
Я сатисфакций требую! Сейчас же!  
Я – уязвлена!  
Хочу отбросить с туфель прах сей квартиры!

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
А ну-ка, ну-ка, фря?!  
По-твоему, я тут не убираюсь?!  
Да под диваном чисто, как в аптеке!  
В духовку загляни – там можно целоваться!

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ (бросает кошку в угол, упирает руки в бока, пытается смотреть на синьору Монтекки сверху вниз, и поскольку хозяйка дома на 1 и три четверти головы ниже, гостье отлично удается тактический маневр):  
Виднее вам, как газом отравляться!  
Готовка ваша – лучший в том пример!

МОНТЕККИ (азартно потирая ладони):  
Египетская сила!  
Колян, смотри, как наши бабы бьются!  
Они ж сейчас на титьках подерутся!  
Ах, жаль, мне курицу никто не принесет…

КАПУЛЕТТИ (из-под ладони, со стоном):  
Как плохонько мне, люди…

МОНТЕККИ (поучительно):  
Пить меньше надо, было б хорошо. Бери пример с меня – я людям наливаю, поэтому бодр, свеж, что огурец зимой. А обмывать костыль без друга – тон дурной. Про перфоратор позабудь, он мой, и не бывать в твоей кладовке новым полкам, без помощи моей! 

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ (синьоре Монтекки):  
Ах, чертовка! Любимый, что сидишь, скорее помоги!  
Я раздербаню гриву ей на кудри!

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
Милый, если победю, с меня салат! Полтаза «Оливье»!

МОНТЕККИ:  
Давно бы так…

Разнимает женщин, выпихивает жену на кухню. 

Вы, бабы, не кричите. Нашли из-за чего буянить. Смысла ж нет, кому из вас где подметать придется. Говорю же: на нас очередной Армагеддон несется! Четыре внука есть, по одному на нос, а коли численность их возрастет, от нашей жизни пшик что остаётся!

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ (нервно):  
Помочь ребенку – материнский долг!

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ (появляясь из кухни с подносом снеди):  
С этим я не спорю. Но хочется мне, чтобы иногда тот долг хоть махоньким «спасибо» отзывался. Чтобы внуки, иль внучки, мне сходили бы за хлебом… Дарили бы цветы в начале марта…

МОНТЕККИ:  
Они подарят, когда в гроб сойдешь. Ну почему меня опять никто не слышит? Где будут жить все эти байстрюки?

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
Не надо так их звать! Вы деточкам устроите психтравму!

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
Ах, забыла! Ведь имена мы все распределили! Из нас у каждого своей крестник есть. А будет пятый и шестой – как наречем их? Предлагаю мило: Бегония и Амадеус!

КАПУЛЕТТИ (стонет). 

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
Нет, лучше – Винтерфелл Дракарис! Я в интернете видела, убойное кинцо, я прям влюбилась!

КОШКА:  
М-м-м-м-р-р-р-р-а!

МОНТЕККИ (делится с ней косточкой, указывает на женщин):  
Вот же дуры! Ванёк и Машка! Колька, подтверди!

КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
Оставьте меня, люди, плохо мне…

СИНЬОРА МОНТЕККИ:  
Еще мне имена понравились: Грей, Хлоя, Северус и Светка.

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
Есть Пагзли, Уэнсдей, Лимерик, Бладплей. (спохватывается). Согласна, называть дитя в честь стихотворной формы как-то дерзко… Но так загадочно! Тут с нами по соседству, в болоте, недавно поселилась Аддамсов семья. Вы представляете, у них живет свинья! Зовут ее так нежно, мягко – Бублик. 

МОНТЕККИ:  
Ох, мать египетских республик! Ваша кошка вот прям изо рта стащила кость и пол-ноги. А я не доглодал!..

Капулетти снова стонет. Супруга его утешает, синьора Монтекки воодушевленно предлагает новые варианты имен. Семейная свара то разгорается, то затухает. Счастливее всех кошка: ей, помимо куриной ноги, достался пульт от телевизора. 

Ромео и Джульетта осторожно выходят из комнаты. Любуются родителями. 

РОМЕО:  
Видишь, дорогая. Все счастливы. И мы, и детки, папа с мамой…

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Синьор Монтекки прав. Дворец наш маловат.  
На кухне мало места, балкон уже не тот…

РОМЕО (беспечно):  
Переживем! Ведь главное – мы вместе!  
Мы победим суровых будней тлен,  
и загорится луч прекраснейшего завтра!

Звонит телефон Джульетты. 

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (говорит по телефону):  
Что, милая? Как памперс поменять? Кому – тебе? А, в онлайн-игрушке… Ты поищи защипы и заглушки… (возвращается к Ромео. Нежно смотрит ему в глаза, берет за руку) Как быстро детки подрастают! 

РОМЕО:  
И скоро они будут вспоминать,  
как их родители, особенно папанька,  
хет-трик забил в бою за «Дюков мяч»!

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Ах, молодость златая!

РОМЕО (обнимает жену):  
Люблю тебя я, Танька!..

Несколько секунд стоят, обнявшись. Потом Джульетта резко отстраняется.

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Чего?

РОМЕО:  
Сказал: «Люблю тебя, Джульетта».  
ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Нет-нет, другое имя ты назвал!

РОМЕО:  
Ах, Джуленька, к чему такие вопли?  
Сама же знаешь: пахнет роза розой,  
хоть Танькой назови ее, хоть… упс…

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
А счас я покажу тебе союз!  
Я с четырьмя детьми кручусь,  
мечусь, ору, в пылинки разлагаюсь,  
а он – по Танькам?!.

РОМЕО (тщетно пытается найти убежище за синьорой Монтекки):  
Дорогая! Всё ложь и тлен! Всё суета и пшик!

СИНЬОРА КАПУЛЕТТИ (принимает сторону дочери):

Не жди пощады, подлый снеговик!

КАПУЛЕТТИ (тяжело постанывет, из-под ладони):  
Ату его, ату…

МОНТЕККИ (наливает себе стопку, а кошке – в блюдце ):  
Вот так мы и живем. И каждый день – сюрпризы.  
Шекспиру вашему такие страсти и не снились!  
Ведь главное – что? Людских душ простота  
И чтобы вкусно жарилась кура.

 

Занавес закрывается. Шокированный, Хор пытается прийти в себя. Дух Эпохи пребывает в некотором сомнении. 

ХОР:  
И это… (тычет пальцем в закрывшийся занавес) вы называете искусством?

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
Возможно…Возможно так же, что искусства нет, как такового в мире отражений. И пусть количество телодвижений… их качество…

ХОР (потрясенно):  
Но – треники?! Кура?!

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (пытается сохранять достоинство):  
Я попросил бы! Возможно, есть переизбыток жизни откровений, но тем приятнее нам в час забвений, покинувши метро, вернувшись на диван, увидеть лица, что равны всем нам!

ХОР (с мукой и страданием):  
Но это – не искусство!  
Где вдохновения полет?  
Экстаз и чувства?!

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
Пожалуй, тут я с вами соглашусь. Возможно, прозы есть переизбыток. И слишком предсказуемый финал. Всё, решено! Начнем-ка мы с начала, добавив остроты и тайн для лучшего замеса! Не будет ни секунды без эксцессов! У зрителей всех челюсти падут! Вот это будет пьеса! 

 

Акт 2.  
Ромео и Джульетта: под покровом тайны

Сцена 4.

 

Поместье Капулетти. Мраморные лестницы, фонтаны, парк, полнолуние. Слуги и гости, музыканты, жонглеры и фокусники. 

КАПУЛЕТТИ (кланяется гостям):  
Привет, друзья! Играйте, музыканты!  
С дороги все! Танцоры, дамы - в круг!  
Побольше света! Отодвиньте стулья!  
Залейте жар в камине: духота.

ДЯДЯ КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
Какое празднество! Какой восторг! Прошло лет триста, коль не больше, с тех пор, как собирались мы большой семьей! 

КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
Сегодня будем чествовать Джульетту! Она за эти годы подросла, и скоро день венчания наметим! Какая ночь, какое торжество! Свети, луна! Сияйте, озорницы, небесных фей посланницы-зарницы! 

Фокусники запускают фейерверки. Возгласы восторга, хлопушки, смех, музыка.

Капулетти и его родственник раскланиваются с дамами, заговаривают с прочими гостями, за их спинами пробегают Ромео и Меркуцио, в темных плащах и глухих черных масках, с факелами в руках. 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Успех! Как я и обещал: мы пробрались в поместье. Удачу принесли нам факелы и свечи. Теперь взбодрись, долой лицо овечье! 

РОМЕО:  
Вероны герцог отдал нам приказ: разведать, в чем секреты Капулетти. Возможно, в сундуках хранят они алмаз, похищенный в пятнадцатом столетье? А может быть, запчасть единорога дружно стерегут? Стаю мантикор? Дракона на конюшне? А может, криптонит какой-то в сейфе заперт? Бурлит в подвале в бочках aqua vitae? Есть подозренье в том, ведь год от года не убывает род Капулетти от чумы и прочих бед. Виной тому волшебной порошок? Какая-нибудь йога? Коль есть секрет, пусть с герцогом поделятся они! 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Вглядись получше в отраженье на воде, оно темнее бездны может быть; здесь фонари горят светлей Луны, а под покровом тайны нам всё поместье надо перерыть. Давай лопаты, и вперед, за дело, брат. 

РОМЕО:  
Лопаты я не взял. 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
А как же делать нам подкоп?

РОМЕО (оглядывается в поисках подсказки):  
Попробуем иным путем пробраться: чрез главный зал, наверх, в хозяйские покои. 

МЕРКУЦИО (задумчиво оглядывает праздничную толпу):  
Я помню, в башне Накатоми в прошлый новый год нас очень выручила сеть воздуховодов. Однако, в Пизе все пошло в такой разброд, что башня треснула по швам, под смех экскурсоводов. Как будем действовать? Взорвем зал динамитом?

РОМЕО:  
Нет, по стенам пойдем, плющом увитым. Идем же в сад. 

Поворачивается, и тут за их спиной раздается громкое «Ах!». Одна из гостий, раздувшись до невозможности, взлетает, преследуемая родственниками и болонками. 

РОМЕО:  
Не чисто что-то с кланом Капулетти…

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Заметил? Не кладет их повар сыр в спагетти! Идем же в сад! Я за спиной твоей. 

(Уходят)

Из толпы гостей вырываются Тибальт и Капулетти.

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Да говорю же, видел здесь Монтекки!

КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
А ну дыхни. (поскольку Тибальт смущенно отказывается, иронично) Кефирчик пил, поди?

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Нет, дядюшка! Здесь точно был Монтекки! Уверен, послан местным герцогом он нам в укор! 

КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
И что? Какой-то там бретер! Когда вниманье герцогов нам жить мешало? 

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Но, дядя!

КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
Расслабься! Выпей! Оцени фуршет! (широким, несколько нетрезвым жестом обводит толпу гостей) Взгляни, какие дамы! Таких красавиц в целом мире нет! Деметра, Афродита, Гера – все от зависти подохнут!

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Тут важно угадать, которая из них с Венерой не дружит, и в воздержанье сохнет. Вы, дядя, вечно не о том…

КАПУЛЕТТИ:  
Да чтоб тебя лягушки покусали!.. (недовольно удаляется, преследуемый суетящимся Тибальтом) 

Сцена 5.

В саду дома Капулетти. Все еще ночь, луна, Ромео и Меркуцио крадутся меж кустами. 

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (выглядывает из окна):  
Привет, луна! Опять мы повстречались! Небесная сестра, серебряный твой лик сегодня дарит миру благосклонность. По крышам будто зябкий лед пролит, а в парке шелест трав звенит, и выдает секрет про страсти тайные шалфея к мяте, и обещает многоцветье роз в политике определенность…

РОМЕО (к Меркуцио):  
Постой! Там кто-то есть… Смотри! На небе две луны!.. Нет, это солнце! Ты посмотри на лик белее всех шелков! Всходи, всходи, прекрасное светило, и красотой своею всех затми! 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Я вижу девушку в окне. Должно быть, дочь она хозяев дома. 

РОМЕО:  
Она - богиня дивная! Аврора! Моя владычица, прекрасная звезда!

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Возможно, и фламинго. 

РОМЕО:  
Э?

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Очнись, дружище, говорю. Подумаешь, девица, эка небыль! Хороша, не спорю, но розовый фламинго тоже очень крут, и в зоопарке ему на завтрак пять сардин дают. Очнись! Уж слишком девушка тоща, да и бледна, и нету в ней чего-то…

РОМЕО:  
Хотел бы я перчаткой стать, чтоб губ ее коснуться! На вкус они как шоколад с клубникой… Как игла за ниткой я б следовал за этой королевой; я стал бы генералом, чтобы такой вот эполет мне плечико пожал! О, если бы тюрьмой была она, готов я в казематах вечно заключаться, лишь бы на миг с ней страстным поцелуем обменяться! 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Ромео, стой! Куда?!

РОМЕО (начинает восхождение по обвитой плющом стене):  
Ввысь, к небесам, а дальше в ад иль рай – как повезет. 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Но Вероны герцог… но приказ… секреты…

РОМЕО (отбивается от непрошенного советчика сапогом):  
Спроси себя, в чем сила, брат, и я тебе отвечу. Вся сила – в ней! В любви, что мягче грез и жестче, чем терновник! В любви, что зажигает солнца! Что выше звезд, сильнее водопадов, безжалостнее, чем судьба и рок! Сила вся – в любви!

МЕРКУЦИО (остается ни с чем, прячется в кустах):  
В гормонах, идиот, в гормонах… Но чу! Сюда идут! 

Ромео поднимается на стену. Джульетта испуганно вскрикивает. 

РОМЕО:  
Мой лучезарный ангел, не спеши так уходить, постой! Когда моей рукою недостойной я мог твою святыню оскорбить, позволь губам моим, двум пилигримам, мой сладкий грех лобзаньем искупить. 

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Но, пилигрим, невелика вина твоей руки: в ней набожность видна. Все знают люди – в светлый день молись, а в час ночной – греши. 

РОМЕО:  
О, дивная святая, позволь же согрешить с тобой, и тут же искупить грех поцелуем… (тянется к Джульетте, но она отстраняется) Тебя смутил я? О, ужель впервые твой дивный цвет, с лилеями соперничающий блеском, пролился в ночь, чтоб быть замеченным, и попался – мне?

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Вам, пилигрим, изысканных речей не занимать! Но вы поймите: я девушка серьезная, в семье приличной выросла, и этикеты знаю. В час полночный, наполовину выпав из окна, лобзаться с первым встречным? Это же так круто!..

Подхватывает Ромео за пышный воротник, подтаскивает его к подоконнику, обнимает и целует. 

РОМЕО (некоторое время спустя, с трудом подбирая слова):  
Эх, хорошо. В воздушном сем пространстве… Если думать… В чем сила… Богиня, как вас звать?

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Джульетта. 

РОМЕО:  
Позвольте лобызать вас снова.  
(еще некоторое время спустя) 

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Мне кажется, должно происходить под светлою луною у нас хоть что-то. Продолжим…

РОМЕО (жизнерадостно):  
О, да!

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (придерживает его за воротник, с легкой задумчивостью):  
… Наш разговор. Как кровь кипит в вас…

РОМЕО:  
А вы, богиня, холодней, чем айсберг! На вашей коже мраморной, как дым, мое дыханье паром примерзает. Лишь рядом с вами я кажусь живым! Моя любовь к вам сердце распирает! О, небеса!

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (с мягкой укоризной):  
Ах, нетерпеливый! Изящество забыл за пару фраз… Скажите мне, мой верный рыцарь, вы из каких веронцев будете?

РОМЕО:  
Монтекки, Р. Монтекки. Здесь, за углом, на улице соседней, за зеленой дверью, наш тайный штаб, магистром в нем мой дед, а архимастером – Вероны всей правитель. Меня направил к вам мой повелитель, чтоб я узнал, в чем рода вашего секрет. Скажи мне, о донна Джулия… скажите…

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (восторженно затаив дыхание):  
Все скажу, мой друг. Лишь ближе будь, коснись моих застывших губ устами огненными…

РОМЕО (торжественно):  
Скажите мне, Джульетта, вы точно женщина? Простите, что вот так интересуюсь, но мир так подл, меняется необратимо, сегодня, смотришь – он, а завтра… Сплошные тайны в нем! Мы, люди, трепыхаемся, но все же… Все же…

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Вопрос нескромный твой меня смутил, но, правила приличья соблюдая, я так скажу: у моего отца в потомстве нет мужчин, лишь я. 

РОМЕО (еще торжественнее):  
Тогда даю зарок: лишь небо утром заалеет, пришлю сватов. Монтекки c Капулетти пусть породнятся, отныне – кровь одна, едино сердце в груди семейств двух бьется!

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Какая клятва! Что мне, бедной, остается – лишь ответить «да»?

РОМЕО:  
Из уст твоих простое «да» сильнее, чем молитва. Молитву должно совершать в тиши, колена преклонив, или склонившись ниц. Давай помолимся, мой ангел, до утра?

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Согласна я, мой милый духовник, но прежде, чем с девичеством проститься, меня ты просвети: а что за кнут за поясом ты носишь? Разве твой «Феррари» не педалью в пол, а кожаною плеткой подгоняем?

РОМЕО (чуть смущаясь):  
Тут, понимаешь, дело в том… Я – археолог (задумывается). Нет, я орнитолог. (Задумывается еще серьезнее). В общем, я бандит. Ты слышала, наверно, как бывает: над городом тиха ночь и нежна, все спят, лишь мафии не спится ни хрена… Вот я тот мафий, по крышам лажу, бесхозных монтекоров увожу, камеолопардов мечу… Ах, Джульетта, тебе врать нет охоты: есть у меня изъян. Ромео из семьи Монтекки немножко фетишист, морально разложён и чуточку садист…

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Милей ты во сто крат сейчас, когда, луной обласкан, меня ты госпожой своей признать готов. 

РОМЕО:  
Но-но, Ромео не таков! Чтоб сразу – в госпожи? Хотя… Скажи-ка мне, Джульетта, как смотришь ты на пляски нагишом?

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА:  
Спрошу лишь каплю крови в качестве задатка, и буду танцевать с тобою до утра, хоть нагишом, хоть с топором!

РОМЕО:  
Для тебя фонтан – не взятка. Я весь твой, госпожа!.. 

Джульетта втаскивает растекшегося счастливой лужицей Монтекки в покои, ставни захлопываются. 

 

Сцена 6.

Все ещё сад. Тибальт обходит дворец слева, Меркуцио – справа. Приблизительно в центре сада они сталкиваются.

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Меркуцио!

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Тибальт!

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Что вижу я? Чужак средь местных кущ! Прокрался, дышит мне в затылок жарко! 

МЕРКУЦИО (задиристо):  
Тебе что, воздуха для гостя жалко? Так знай, тебя я не боюсь!

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Ох, Меркуцио, нарвешься ты!

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Нарвешься ты, Тибальт!

Обходят друг друга по кругу, положив руки на эфесы мечей, обмениваясь злобными взглядами и тяжелым сопением. Совершив полный оборот, оба убеждаются, что свидетелей их встречи нет. 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Ой, всё. Довольно рисоваться. Тут никого, расслабься, друг Тибо. 

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Закуривай, братан. Рассказывай, как жизнь. 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Да как всегда. Дюк кипешует, Ромка клеит баб, в начале осени манили повышеньем, а нынче так молчат. А что твои Каплюги?

ТИБАЛЬТ (затягиваясь) :  
Не спрашивай… То кровушки напьются, то вспомнят, что хотели хвосты и морды оборотням бить, и ну давай бузить. Тяжело нам с ними…

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Да, тяжело… То крест суперагента. 

ТИБАЛЬТ (соглашаясь):  
И хошь не хошь, а нам его нести. А что поделать? Обидно же, что тайны раскрывать нельзя!

МЕРКУЦИО (подхватывая):  
Кому ж раскрыть? Полгорода и так давно всё знает! А вторая половина не знает то, чего знать не должна! 

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Вот именно! А если все раскроется…

Оба (задумчиво):  
Ну, не-е-ет! Тогда и нам, и вам не будет продолженья! Коль тайны нет, о чем вести рассказ? Вот кто-то удавил бабульку – это тема, но нет истории, когда тот самый чел от себя старушку спас! 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Зато сейчас – при деле все. Веронский дюк зловредно строит козни бессмертным землякам, аптекари гоняют акву-виту от малокровия и прочих бед; могильщики – копают, а оружейники опять изобретают какой-нибудь прелестный арбалет, с боеголовкой обедненного урана, с чесночной крошкою и потайным снарядом, в котором заперт солнца свет! 

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Нельзя нам допустить, чтоб рухнула система! Если вдруг твой Ромка просечет родство Джульетты, нам придется…

Оба задумываются. Оба одновременно приходят к одному решению.

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Придется нам его остановить! 

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Отвлечь, чем можем!

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Может, удавить?

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Зачем? Тогда придется его же смерть расследовать кому-нибудь из нас. А после – обвинять Джульетту в соучастье. 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
А что? Интригой хуже, лучше, тут, главное, чтоб зритель позабыл, кому кто выбил глаз. А нам-то что? Нам шоу продолжать, и только!

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
О, да! Прекрасная уловка! А может, стоит придушить Джульетту? Представь! Такая смерть Вероне и не снилась! Настанет утро – и на ступенях главного собора семья поднимет вой: ах, наша девочка сегодня прахом обратилась! Всего-то сто пятнадцать лет, животную диету соблюдала строго, а тут, влюбившись, раз… 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Хорошая идея, но много в ней вранья сплошного. Опять же, как Ромео задурит? А задурит наверняка, его я знаю… нет, здесь нужна методика другая! Так повернуть, чтобы никто из них не сомневался: тайна будет вечной, а им хранить любовь придется в глубине сердечной…

Наверху хлопает ставнями окно. 

МЕРКУЦИО: Сюда идут! 

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Беги в кусты!

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Нет! У меня идея! Давай-ка подыграй! (громко) Да, сударь, не ослышались вы: на ваши башмаки плюю! Слюной! И даже дважды – тьфу!

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
И что? К чему это?

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Давайте-ка ваш меч, и на него я плюну тоже! К оружию, проклятый Капулетти!

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Ага! Я понял! (громко) Какой тут нужен повод? Монтекки ты! Я негодяем назову тебя, и этого довольно!

МЕРКУЦИО:  
От негодяя слышу! Не сомневайтесь: пишет управдом про ваше поведенье жалобу большую!

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
Да чтоб тебе икрою подавиться! Советской, баклажанной, просроченной!

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Воруешь ты цитаты, ах, плагиатор! К бою!

ТИБАЛЬТ:  
К бою, верный меч!

Обмениваются яростными ударами. К тому времени, как Ромео спускается со второго этажа, каждый из дуэлянтов получает чужим мечом под мышку. Пошатываясь, Тибальт падает глубоко в кусты.  
На шум драки выскакивает несколько слуг, но прежде, чем они успевают добежать, теперь уж до Меркуцио и подхватившего его на руки Ромео, выползает Тибальт и жестами отгоняет непрошеных помощников прочь. 

МЕРКУЦИО(слабым голосом):  
Я рану получил от подлого Тибальта… Одно лишь утешает – не жилец и он, его пронзил насквозь!

ТИБАЛЬТ (подслушивая из-за кустов):  
Уж кто бы хвастался… 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Ромео, друг, тебе бежать ведь надо! В Геную! Там на корабль сядешь, велишь от Гибралтара повернуть налево – во Флориду угодишь, направо – там и Йемен недалече… Постранствуешь, остынешь, мир посмотришь…

РОМЕО:  
Меркуцио, держись! Врача, врача, полцарства за врача!

МЕРКУЦИО (рассматривает рану, поддергивает меч, на всякий случай говорит еще более умирающим голосом):  
Врачей не надо, долго будут удивляться. Послушай же, Ромео, уходи! Спасайся! 

РОМЕО:  
Куда уйти мне от Джульетты милой? Да и зачем? Детишек заведем, на Адриатике шесть соток дачи справим, котенка где-нибудь бесхозного возьмем, и будет жизнь у нас – не жизнь, а сказка…

Меркуцио не знает, что сказать. Дух Эпохи пробирается к нему под кустами, начинает подталкивать в бок и яростно, но беззвучно угрожать. 

МЕРКУЦИО (с некоторой неуверенностью возвращается к изначальной задумке):  
Убит Тибальт твоим мечом. Раз так, считай, доказана твоя вина. Тебя осудят, в Падую сошлют… Иль в Мантую… Хотя надежней, собственно, в Крыжополь.

РОМЕО:  
Какие глупости! Эксперты подтвердят: есть алиби у нас с Джульеттой. Если честным быть – двенадцать. Пойду, пожалуй, увеличу счет, чтоб даже черт не смог нам с донной Джулией противоречить. Потом посплю перед рассветом хоть часок – и снова в бой. Дел по горло! Жениться, дюку доложить, что все в порядке, приструнить соседей Капулетти, а то ведь мехом обрастают в полнолунье, и чешутся, клочками шерсть летит, а убираться – нету их, и лапки, как на грех, у всех кривые!.. (широко зевает) 

МЕРКУЦИО:  
Ромео. 

РОМЕО:  
А?

МЕРКУЦИО:  
А как тебе Джульетта? Кусала ли тебя?

РОМЕО (не скрывая самодовольства):  
Меня кусают все, я аппетитный. 

МЕРКУЦИО (вынимает меч, на всякий случай готовится отразить возможное нападение):  
Позволь спросить: ты, случаем, вампиром вдруг не стал?

РОМЕО (посмеиваясь):  
Нет. По крайней мере, что-то не замефил… неф, неф… (задумчиво проверяет, почему зубы вдруг мешают ему говорить с прежней дикцией) Аф, аф… Мефкуфио, офкуда эфи футки? Мы люди! А фебе – фамфиры! Файны, файны! В Вероне мы жифем, ф прекрафшейшем раффудке! И пуффь сегофня прафиф бал зафейнифа-Луна!

Издалека раздается громкий, мелодичный волчий вой. Ромео еще раз зевает, его черный профиль резко выделяется на фоне огромной серебряной луны, взошедшей над Вероной. Меркуцио пытается рассмотреть, мутировал ли друг, но тот в последний момент вспоминает о приличиях и прикрывается ладошкой. Тайна так и остается неразгаданной. 

Конец второго акта.

 

Снова Хор и Дух Эпохи. Хор выглядит жалким и подавленным, настолько, что даже бродячий котик готов делиться с ним краденой валерьянкой. Дух Эпохи взволнован. 

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
Тебе не кажется, что в пьесе перебор? Или, напротив, недостаток в чем-то?

ХОР:  
Мне – кажется?! Мне – кажется… (горько смеется)

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
С таинственностью стало интересней. Но хочется чего-то почудесней, чего-то, чтобы за душу взяло. Чтобы сердца стучали, чтоб нутро сжималось в предвкушении – чего? 

Хор заботами котиков укрепляет силы валерьянкой. 

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (нетерпеливо):  
Ты почему молчишь? Опять доверья нет поэту? Коль я неправ – свои идеи предлагай! Мы подвели Ромео с Джулией к обету, но снова им грозит печальных чувств раздрай. В сюжете, лишь проснется день, - или настанет ночь, не важен точный час, - они пойдут к священнику, молить благословенье их союзу. Потом – случится смерть Меркуцио, Тибальта, может быть, самой Джульетты, и обязательно кормилицы – давай-ка мы уважим факты и соблюдем традиции, что всем второстепенным персонажам до финиша дожить не светит. Вот… Но потом? Что же потом?

ХОР:  
Потом, едва смирятся наши голубки, что предстоит им долгая разлука, явит судьба очередное испытанье. 

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (воодушевляясь):  
Их ждет другая мука! Старший Капулетти решает дочь венчать с Парисом. А Парис-то гей!  
Хор в тихом шоке. Некоторые котики падают в обморок. 

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
А что Ромео? Что же наш Ромео? Кого из-под венца он уведет? Как сам себя спасет от мести охочей до чужой крови семьи, от казни, что правитель посулил? Ах, что за напасти! Не хватит жизни, распутать все узлы, что ты наворотил!

ХОР (в отчаянье вопит):  
Я?!

Дух Эпохи готов спорить, но тут раздается шум. На крутом байке, в косухе из кожи аллигатора, весь в шипованных браслетах, кольцах, розовой, с желтыми лютиками, бандане, появляется Аптекарь. 

АПТЕКАРЬ:  
Ну?

Хор и Дух Эпохи молчат. 

АПТЕКАРЬ:  
Кто кричал: «Врача, врача, полцарства за врача»? Специалист уж здесь, не вижу что-то царства. 

ХОР (поднимает руку):  
Нужна мне ваша помощь. Я в смятенье, душа трепещет и телесный сок бурлит…

АПТЕКАРЬ (считает его пульс, заглядывает в глаза, проверяет наличие карманов):  
У вас, друг мой, почти энцефалит. Чесотка, трусь желудка, пяточная шпора. Рекомендую лечь поспать и избежать всех споров. Наплюйте на дела, и дуйте в люлю. Желательно принять лечебную пилюлю. 

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (ревниво):  
А мне? А я?

АПТЕКАРЬ:  
А ты, подлец, иди работай! Пол-пьесы сочинил, а после вдруг увяз! Любовь завел, а дальше что? Ответа нет? Закончился рассказ? Но ладно. Нынче добрый я, мне чучело совы пообещали… На викодинку (протягивает таблетку). Витамины – зло…

Аптекарь садится на байк и скрывается, в грохоте и клубах дыма с запахом серы. 

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (приняв таблетку, прислушивается к чему-то, происходящему в таинственных высоких сферах):  
Я вижу все, как есть. Я знаю все, что будет. Я знаю, как мне судьбы переплесть. Эвтерпа и Эрата пусть рассудят… Но как же вероятности учесть?! Несправедливо ограничиваться малым! Несправедливо умирать, раз выход есть, но до его сплошного примененья придется подождать каких-то триста лет! Ах, справедливость, нет тебя и здесь! Ах, сочиняй я песнь про девять жизней, уж я бы развернулся… Я бы, я бы… (с внезапной догадкой) Миг! Тебя поймаю, время вспять поворочу, на благо воздаянья вновь потрачу!

Дух Эпохи забыл про Хор и не обращает внимания.

ХОР (к нему):  
Глупец! Но какой, однако ж, пыл… А ведь когда-то я таким же был, мечтал Вселенной показать, что я хоть что-то значу… Немилосердно время. 

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (найдя поддержку там, где не ожидал):  
Несправедливый мир!

ХОР И ДУХ ЭПОХИ (встают плечом к плечу, торжественно):  
Нам переделать вас – судьба!

ХОР:  
И лучшее проклятье!

Акт 3.

Ромео, Джульетта и вселенская справедливость

 

Склеп семьи Капулетти. Свежее надгробие Тибальта, гроб с телом Джульетты, много цветов. Появляется Ромео. 

РОМЕО:  
О, милая жена, любовь моя!  
Смерть выпила дыхание твое,  
Но красотой твоей не овладела  
До сей поры, - и знамя красоты  
Еще вот здесь, в румянце щек и губ…  
Джульетта, отчего ты так прекрасна!  
Что за чудовище тебя во тьме могильной заключило?  
Останусь здесь, с тобою, навсегда…  
(достает склянку с ядом)

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (выскакивает из глубины склепа):  
Постой, Ромео! Образ зафиксируй! Отдай-ка яд! (выхватывает склянку, ослепляет Ромео вспышкой фотоаппарата) Давай не будет драмы?

ХОР (появляется с большей степенностью):  
Пусть Монтекки наш священника найдет! Поверишь, лет пятьсот казалось мне – не по уму сюжет; каким же надо быть Меркурием нетерпеливым, легковерным, чтоб, позабыв союзника, так мчаться на кладбище?!

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (всячески выказывает согласие и одобрение):  
Ромео, друг, тебе не умирать, тебе к монахам!

Заталкивает несколько растерявшегося Ромео в стену, та начинает вращаться и кружиться, на миг проявляется надпись «ТАРДИС-1500».

Сцена меняется. Теперь это не склеп, а широкая городская площадь, по периметру которой множество храмов – от ацтекских до японских, молитвенных колес, деревьев с явно магическими лентами и колокольчиками, и прочими несомненными свидетельствами присутствия где-то поблизости представителей самых разнообразных конфессий. 

РОМЕО (жалобно):  
Лоренцо! Брат Лоренцо! Брат! Лоренцо, отзовись!

В смятении натыкается на разнообразных монахов. Или существ, которые похожи на монахов. 

ХИМЕРА (свистит вопросительно). 

РОМЕО (оскорбленно):

Сам ты «белковая форма жизни»! Я ищу брата Лоренцо!

ХИМЕРА (свистит указательно). Когда Ромео, поблагодарив коротким поклоном, удаляется в предложенном направлении, крутит отростком манипулятора в верхней своей части, предположительно – головы, и свистит уж очень издевательски.

РОМЕО:  
Лоренцо! Как я встрече нашей рад!

СПОК:  
Постойте. (Проверяет, не отклеились ли человеческие уши. Удовлетворившись результатом, вежливо склоняет голову). Да, вас слышу. 

РОМЕО (с некоторым подозрением):  
Вы ведь брат Лоренцо?

СПОК:  
Ныне я исполняю функционал безлимитного рекомендательного абсорбента тренируемой толерантности. Мое условное обозначение, выбранное для наилучшего слияния с аборигенами – Лоренцо. 

поскольку Ромео не реагирует, Спок осторожно постукивает его по лбу. Раздается тихий стеклянный звон. Спок еще раз проверяет, не отклеились ли уши. Никакого эффекта, Ромео по-прежнему в информационном шоке. Приходится перечитывать инструкции. 

СПОК:  
Да, сын мой, я б-р-а-т-т. «Лоренцо». Слушаю тебя. 

РОМЕО (отмерев):  
Святой отец, мне надобен совет. Женат я на Джульетте милой, но герцог в Мантую меня сослал. Грозит Крыжополем, а я и так устал… Что делать мне?

СПОК (поразмыслив):  
Живи и процветай. 

РОМЕО:  
Брат Лоренцо, не понял ты. Мне радости не будет, коль брошу я Джульетту. И не будет жизни, коль в Вероне хоть на день задержусь. Здесь – преступник, там – негодяй… Но выход должен быть!

СПОК (подумав еще немного):  
Живи и процветай!

РОМЕО:  
Твои слова - нож острый в сердце. Пойми, что будет отдана моя жена другому! А мне… мне остается только… Завидовать их счастью? Умереть и скрыться? Повеситься? Иль в море утопиться? 

СПОК (утомившись этим бессмысленным диалогом):  
Живи. Цвести попробуй. Удобрений выпей… Мне пора идти. Прощай! (салютует фирменным жестом и торопливо скрывается в толпе)

Ромео не находит слов, застывает в траурной печали.

ХОР (выныривая из-за статуи Пегаса):  
Все. Сейчас Ромео пойдет и выпьет. Зацветет едва ли, и жить не будет… В общем, не свезло…

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
Подумаешь! (зло и решительно) Подумаешь! Успел я сохраниться! Вернемся к точке Икс!

Снова склеп. Гроб с Джульеттой начинает активно булькать – ее тело растворяется, превращается в белую жижу. Сверху торжественно опускается железяка странного вида, вокруг которой синтезируется новая Джульетта. 

РОМЕО (размеренно и механически добавляет в «гроб» порошки и прочие аминокислоты):

У бурных чувств неистовый конец,  
Он совпадает с мнимой их победой.  
Разрывом слиты, порох и огонь,  
Так сладок мёд, что наконец и гадок.  
Избыток вкуса отбивает вкус.  
Не будь ни расточителем, ни скрягой:  
Лишь в чувстве меры истинное благо.  
Лишь в хромосомах – истинный ответ?  
В программе нашей сбоя больше нет.  
К чему нам нынче взвешенности блажь?  
Нас привлекает бой, азарт, кураж.  
Мы – ураган, мы – демоны ненастья.  
Безумье чувств? Лишь в этом наше счастье!

Джульетта поднимается из гроба, прекрасная, обнаженная, хотя и несколько кибернетическая. Ее глаза горят алым и чувствуется, что где-то позади них, но все-таки внутри черепа, сейчас пролистываются терабайты данных. 

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (механическим гулким голосом):  
Мне нужна твоя одежда. (шипение и треск настроек). Она не модная, сам ее носи. (перебор радиочастот) Планета Шелезяка приветствует вас, приветствует вас! (шипение и треск) Калинка, калинка, калинка моя, в саду ягода… 

Дух Эпохи и Хор опасливо подкрадываются. 

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
Джуленька, ты как?

ДЖУЛЬЕТТА (после долгого размышления):  
Я Бэтмен!!! (высоко подпрыгивает, застывает в позе атакующего дракона)

ХОР (панически):  
Перезагрузка! Жми перезагрузку!

Сцена кружится и мелькает. Снова склеп. Джульетта мертвая, цветы. Ромео вваливается с добычей, в которой смутно угадывается некто в серой монашеской рясе. 

РОМЕО:  
Джульетта, пью за тебя! Ем за тебя! Местами даже чахну! Ты посмотри, какой попался мозг…

Джульетта медленно восстает из гроба. Глаза ее белы, волосы несколько в беспорядке, на подбородке и в уголках губ потеки крови, как и полагается уважающему себя зомби. 

ХОР (торопливо):  
Нет-нет! Давайте без излишеств!

ДУХ ЭПОХИ (задумчиво):  
И правда, рейтинговых сцен сейчас не надо. Давай рискнем вернуться к началу ближе!

Снова сцена перемешивается. Дом Капулетти, маскарад. 

С шумом появляется Ромео. Он в ярко-алом, с золотом, наряде, двигается легко и изящно. Вокруг него – друзья в масках таинственных ниндзя. Вместе они исполняют песню «Музыка связала наши судьбы, ача-ача-ача; наши сердца бьются в унисон, ача-ача-ача; моя любовь, я люблю тебя!»

Появляется Джульетта, в окружении пятидесяти юных кормилиц. Их наряды выполнены в серебристо-лазоревой гамме. Сначала Джульетта скромно слушает признания Ромео, потом выходит на середину зала и исполняет танец, в котором символическими жестами объясняет: она бы рада покориться чувству, но есть папаня, а у папани – дробовик… Но там, в саду, есть потайная дверца, и пятая из шестого ряда служанка будет рада показать ее милому другу, едва запоет соловей…

Появляются Меркуцио и Тибальт. Как всегда, затевают ссору, но не могут пробиться к Ромео и Джульетте через плотные ряды их подтанцовки. В итоге, в соответствии с сюжетом погибают, но не от руки друг друга или Ромео, а попробовав стряпню, которой всех лихо угощает синьора Монтекки – она тоже здесь, в костюме Кошечки, старается держаться поближе к величественному и важному синьору Монтекки. Старший Монтекки пребывает в злобном расположении духа: его-таки заставили одеться прилично, и какая-то сволочь украла его жезл семейной власти!

Сцена выключается внезапно. 

Темнота.

Дух Эпохи в отчаянии рвет недописанные страницы. 

ХОР (садится рядом):  
Ну, полно, полно…

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
Меня тошнит от пустоты и тлена. Мне горько видеть, как проходит жизнь: без чувств, без восхищенья, без надежды. Здесь смысла нет, добавь хоть Супермена, здесь – ничего… Хотелось мне увидеть песнь о солнце. Сказанье о любви, которой краше нет. Такой, ты понимаешь… Чтоб умереть, коль жизни нет с любимой. Искал я чувств, которые белей, чем снег и совершеннее, чем звезды в небе. Рассказ о том, как вредны середины, как жить вполглаза и любить наполовину – мерзко, глупо, пусть и легко… Мне хочется…

ХОР (догадливо и сочувственно):  
Трагедий? Такая горечь чувств, после которой даже взгляд случайный – сладость? И обязательно – рассказ о юности ушедшей, поверившей, что мир исправить можно?

ДУХ ЭПОХИ:  
Хотел бы я открыть сердечности секрет. Уметь нанизывать слова на шпагу смысла – полдела, если в смысле смысла нет… Но как быть искренним? Меж мишуры и множества подделок, как истину найти?

ХОР:  
Пошли, поищем вместе. Быть может, повезет, и мы увидим где-то, на сцене, иль в кино, иль в зеркале кривом очередного «дивного сюжета» ту повесть, что печальнее всего, историю Ромео и Джульетты. 

Хор и Дух Эпохи уходят на поиски.

Занавес.


End file.
